


In which I get obsessed with Kenny

by Obsidian27



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, I have adopted Kenny, Inspired by Youtube, Kenny has adopted the Hargreeves, Pillow & Blanket Forts, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian27/pseuds/Obsidian27
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Kenny (Umbrella Academy)
Kudos: 41





	In which I get obsessed with Kenny

“Fuck the damn mole!” Kenny choked and his head fell back onto the couch from laughter. “Kenny, please, I am trying to concentrate!”

Kenny snorted and scooted back into their amateur pillow fort. Amateur, because no one in Five’s absolute unit of a family has had the pleasure of doing something remotely fun, including pillow forts. Miss Allison made it a point to tell him that Five had even less of a childhood for whatever reason.

Kenny had then decided that the Hargreeves’ dad sucks, and that he would remedy their childhood experience, starting with Five. Today was a double whammy; pillow forts and video games. The latter becoming Five’s fixation out of spite.

Super Mario Maker. They’d both get something out of this.

“What the fu-.” Five exhaled heavily, slowly placing the switch down as his fingers tried their best to pierce it.

“You can always just cheese it.”

Five glared at the very obvious path in the upper screen. “I can handle it, Kenny.”

“My shell jump theory still stands.”

“I got it, Kenny.”

“I also haven’t had a turn for a while.”

“Kennith I swear-!” He stopped himself then grumbled and slid the switch over towards his companion. “Fine. Go for it.” Kenny grinned.

He pretended to have just as much trouble as Five, but ultimately he was able to beat the level in three attempts. He couldn’t fault Five for glaring when comparing his 3 to Five’s 16.

“You have longer experience. If I had just as much time as you did, I could beat this in one go.”

Kenny raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think that’s true at all.”

A scowl grew on Five’s face. “Oh? Is that so?”

The bispectical boy winced. Five had a tendency to get competitive over something small. Oftentimes Kenny would tease the boy and Five would tease back with a somewhat cutting remark. Others, Five would get too caught up in winning, and they have to switch it up. Which was too bad, because an angry Five was fun to watch, but the worst thing to be the receiving end of. Thank goodness bouncing back was something Kenny specialized in.

“I’m just saying. Sometimes the creators will have trolls and stuff in the beginning of the course. Unless you have the power to see the future, beating that in the first run would be impossible.” Kenny soothed the other boy, taking the time to switch out the games as he spoke. 

As he set up the next game, there was a tap on his back then the shuffling of blankets. Kenny turned and came face to face with his friend. Soundlessly, Five bundled them both in blankets, then he turned to watch the T.V as everything was set up.

“What’s this game?” Clearly he wasn’t going to talk about his sudden care. Kenny smiled at the silent apology and passed the switch over.

“Luigi’s Mansion 3. This one has multiplayer.”


End file.
